The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Valentines
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Romantic stories of the Suite Life. Updated once every year. UPDATE: THIS STORY IS OFF. I CANNOT MAKE GOOD PLOTS AND GOOD CHAPTERS. SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS! RECENT UPDATE: PROFILE IS NOT WORKING PROPOERLY AND NOT SAVING.


**2001 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Special**

**Chapter 1: Valentine I 2005**

**Twin Trouble**

It was a romantic day in the Tipton. February the 14th was looming, and Mr. Moseby was organizing a Tipton Valentine dance. Of course, as it does with many, it left the Martin twins quite nervous. Zack was having trouble sleeping. Cody was to be found sitting alone on the couch every day. Carey locked herself in her room, and for a good reason. The only one she could take to the dance beside no one was Kurt, as he was coming for a visit for a couple of weeks.

Kurt accepted Carey's invitation, Maddie got a dance with Chuck, and London got a proposition to dance with Esteban. All this only made Zack more nervous. Even Arwin had a date with a foreign girl. "What am I going to do? There's no girl my age left. Maddie is taken."

"We gotta get up and just do it," Cody said confidently. "Why not ask a girl at school."

"Yeah, I would if they didn't keep turning me down," Zack replied, put down.

"Look, it's for younger people anyway, like us, we _have _to find dates!" Cody pointed out.

This comment just made Zack more nervous. He turned away and folded his arms, staring up in the sky. He kept muttering to himself. He couldn't stand this anymore. The next day, when the bus came to pick them up, he got on quietly, without greeting anyone. Even Cody ignored everyone, and sat at the back with Zack quietly. Both the twins paid utmost attention to the girls during the period before classes started.

"Gloria," Cody suggested.

"Rejected me," Zack answered.

"Rose."

"Put me down."

Veronica."

"Eh… she hates my guts."

"Nora."

"What, Miss Pimples? You're kidding, right?"

"Never mind," Cody shrugged.

"Wait! Whoa, she's mine!" Zack exclaimed.

"I saw her first!" Cody said, running forward.

"Oh, no you don't," Zack interrupted, and grabbed Cody from behind. He threw Cody down and ran up. Before he made it, he felt sometime grab his foot, and he tripped. Cody ran up. "Hey, um, Darla, hey, how are you?"

"Hi Cody," Darla said. "Doing well?"

"Yeah, um… there's this… well,"-

The bell rang. Cody shook his head and walked away. Zack caught up, angrily, "You fagot."

"Zackary, do you want detention!" Mr. Jabber yelled.

"Oh, no sorry, sir, never mind," Zack said weakly.

"I saw her first," Cody justified.

"You liar!" Zack yelled. "You can't do that! Besides, I need a girl more than you do! What do you care? Huh? You kept saying the dance was really nothing that would affect your life so much!"

"I still need someone!" Cody said angrily. "When it comes to dances, it's every man for himself!"

Zack and Cody ignored each other during Math and History, and sat alone during recess. Zack saw Darla walking alone. She sat down, with a muffin, and ate. Zack, smirking, got up. So Cody saw her first, she was Cody's girl. So what? It's every man for himself, after all. "Darla, I'm Zack."

"Hi Zack," Darla nodded. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, um, listen, I live at the Tipton, you know that right?"

"Yes, I heard."

"Well," Zack hesitated. He couldn't. Cody could catch up anytime. He looked around nervously, and then looked back at Darla, "There's this Valentine Dance going at the Tipton this Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"You mean, on a date?" Darla asked.

Zack looked down. Was she going to reject him like every other girl did? He looked up again, nervously.

"Well, ok, I will. What time?"

"Uh, well… six till midnight."

Darla nodded happily, "Ok, sure. I'll be there."

Zack smirked, and got up, "I'll see you there." He left, happily and triumphantly, to meet a very angry Cody, giving him a deathly stare. "You frigging fagot! I'll kill you!"

"It's every man for himself!" Zack smirked, and walked away, leaving Cody very angry. Cody wasn't going to leave it like that. He walked up to Darla himself, and sat down with her.

"Hi, Cody," Darla greeted.

Cody laughed, "Its Zack, not Cody."

"Oh, sorry, I thought… never mind, stupid of me," Darla laughed. "I'm really looking forward to the dance this Saturday."

"Yeah, that's the thing, um, Darla, I just remembered I had another date with… err... well, I'm grounded."

Darla sat there, staring after him, hurt. Cody stayed away for thirty seconds, and then ran up again. "Darla, what's wrong?"

"Your brother's dirt!" she wailed. She sobbed miserably.

"It's ok, Zack's like that," Cody acted.

"It was so obvious he wasn't grounded," Darla said dirtily.

"Look, if it makes you happy, I'll dance with you."

Darla wiped her eyes. She looked up at Cody with puffy eyes. "Yes, I will. You're sweet."

Cody won that round. The mischievous boy walked away, smirking. This had a great effect on his twin. He was yelled at, and even pushed by a girl, humiliating him. When Saturday arrived, Zack was left upstairs, moping. Cody walked down happily with Carey. The hall was downstairs.

"Cody," Zack called.

Cody turned, smirking.

"Stop that evil grin, I know what you did!" Zack said dirtily. "I know what to do. I'll get you, I swear."

Cody shrugged, and walked downstairs. What Zack said was right though. The guilt mounted every second. He met Darla downstairs, and took her hand. The dance started and Cody placed his hand on her waist. She put her head on his chest, and they danced gracefully. Zack came down to watch, mostly to give Cody glances of hatred. Cody couldn't help noticing. He couldn't ignore. Zack was right. He broke away from her, and looked down, "Darla, I have a confession."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Zack turned you down?"

Darla nodded.

"I'm sorry, that was me," Cody confessed. "I'm sorry, I didn't have a date and I"-

"Cody, I'm happy you told me the truth, but I want to dance with the one who _really _asked me."

That was amazing. Darla didn't even slap him. Zack really got the right choice. Darla walked up to Zack, and took his hand. Zack didn't understand. He looked over at Cody. Cody just smiled.

For half an hour, they danced, and then Zack broke apart from her. "Listen, my brother and I… we're close… if you could take a dance with him, that'd be great."

Darla looked at Zack, deeply. "Are you sure? I mean, after what he did?"

"I'm sure, he also needs someone now," Zack replied.

Darla walked up to Cody next, and they took the dance too, Zack watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Moseby called at midnight. "I bid you all goodnight in the hopes that the events of tonight has a lasting effect on us all. I can truly say this is a great night for everyone."


End file.
